Toby (song)
Toby is a song from the fourth series dedicated to Toby and Henrietta and how they came to Sodor. It's based on Toby's theme. In the US, It was first introduced in the Mr. Conductor's Thomas Tales episode, Wildlife in 1996. Lyrics :North of the Island, there lives a dear old train, :A little tram engine, Toby is his name. :He's quaint and old fashioned, but careful and wise. :His coach is Henrietta and she’s seen better days. :His mind keeps returning to the good old days :When they were busy working everyday. :But nobody rides with them nowadays. :They can't understand why things have changed. :Their line is closing down today, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :What will become of you? :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's still lots that you can do :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :All of the children came to say goodbye :They clapped and cheered as Toby rang his bell, “Bye bye.” :Everyone was sad to see them go :Whatever will they do, and where will they go? :Suddenly news came to brighten up their day :How Toby and Henrietta were needed right away :The Fat Controller had written to say :Could they please come and help right away. :Now they're part of his family, forever. :Toby, oh Toby, :Show them what you can do :The world's much nicer whenever we see you. :Toby, dear Toby, :There's so much to learn from you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care about you. :Oldies but Goldies, we still care for you. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Percy *Toby *Duck *Daisy *Mavis *Annie and Clarabel *Henrietta *Bertie *Sir Topham Hatt *Lady Hatt *Stephen Hatt *Bridget Hatt *Jeremiah Jobling *The Stone-dropping Boys *The Storyteller Locations * The Windmill * Arlesdale Lake and Mountains Line * Elsbridge * Toryreck * Lower Arlesburgh * Ffarquhar Quarry * The Country Line * The Valley Bridge * Toby's Shed * The Country Line Canal * The Branch Line Cutting * Ulfstead * Dryaw Goods Station * The Quarry Tramroad * Arlesdale End * Knapford * Ffarquhar River Bridge * The Seaside Village * Tidmouth Beach * Tidmouth Hault * The Carriage Shed * Tidmouth Sheds Footage Used *The Flying Kipper *Toby and the Stout Gentleman *Thomas in Trouble *Thomas' Christmas Party *Daisy *Percy's Predicament *Woolly Bear *Time for Trouble *Donald's Duck *Thomas Gets Bumped *No Joke for James *Thomas, Percy and the Post Train *Mavis *Toby's Tightrope *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure *Bulls Eyes *Paint Pots and Queens *Special Attraction Deleted and Extended Scenes *Toby and the Stout Gentleman: **A deleted scene of Toby puffing past the Windmill while pulling Henrietta and some trucks. **A deleted scene of Toby past Lower Arlesburgh while pulling Henrietta and some trucks. **A close-up of an upset looking Toby in his shed. **A shot of Toby at the farewell party shows him coming up to a set of points before reversing back to Henrietta at the station. *Thomas' Christmas Party - An edited scene of Thomas and Toby arriving back at the sheds, with a shooting star flying across the sky. *Thomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure: **Extended shots of Toby rolling by the villagers and arriving to meet Thomas. **A deleted shot of the engines at Tidmouth Sheds shows a deleted shot of Gordon next to Duck, both smiling. **A deleted shot at the sheds shows a semi-distant shot of Duck, Thomas, the Christmas tree, Percy, and Edward. *Toby's Tightrope - A deleted scene of Toby arriving at Tidmouth Hault to greet Mavis. *Bull's Eyes - A deleted shot shows Toby puffing along some track past some trees and houses before arriving to talk to Daisy at her shed. Trivia * This is one of the first instances where Sir Topham Hatt is referred to as the Fat Controller in the US. He was also referred to as such in Thomas' Anthem, the fourth series version of Really Useful Engine, and the fifth series song, Sir Topham Hatt. *The Norwegian version has a slightly different musical arrangement and a "The End" card. In Other Languages Home Media Releases * A Big Day for Thomas DVD Boxsets * Totally Thomas Volume 3 * Totally Thomas Volume 4 * Totally Thomas Volume 5 * A Big Day for Thomas and Trust Thomas Double Feature JPN * Sing-Along and Stories (Japanese VHS/DVD) * New Thomas the Tank Engine 2 Vol.3 * Let's Sing Thomas Songs Together Vol.1 NOR * Songs and Tales }} CDs * Thomas' Songs & Roundhouse Rhythms * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Hop on Board: Songs and Stories bonus CD Music Video File:Toby - Music Video es:Toby (canción) ja:トビーのうた Category:Songs